ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Red Bull Missions
Helping NPCs If "Help" was on before any of the Megaforce mission starts, should there be vacant spots at the room, the spot will be taken over by a random NPC. List below includes possible NPC appearance. NPCs summoned by "Together with (name)" does not count in this list. *○ = May appear *● = May appear (only with "Rescue Enchantment") *◎ = May appear (with or without "Rescue Enchantment") *◙ = Will appear Normal Missions These missions can be found in Red Bull at Megaforce. Awful Rumor's Missions Often, Mike will have issues with rumors. Accepting to help him will trigger these missions. Rare Missions 'Story Missions' Story missions are missions that are considered 'part of the storyline', where you, as the protagonist, had to do certain missions that will be the only one appearing in Red Bull's Mission. Getting Started When a new mission becomes available, there will be a cutscene (with a "Come on!" on Mega Force) that starts off soon as you entered the place. In the past, a new mission will be given every 2 days after clearing the previous one; failing the mission will take 1 day for it to return. (If players are in a harder difficulty mission set, the next mission will be given after 24 hours) Prior to introduction of Very Hard Mode (JP only atm), the mission will automatically be given out whether you clear or fail the mission and reentering Megaforce lobby. Clearing the mission set lets you relieve the missions once again by talking to "Inteprid Operator" by spending some wins. This is especially useful if you want to capture certain criminals you missed out, or if you want to try a harder difficulty. (mission length of wait still applies) ★ = Rank Difficulty. Rank 6 and above are marked with ☆. Old Missions This previous mission set was available before the Mission update. Note that you cannot purchase these mission relief back. These missions are mostly about hunting down the VAL Sharks due to a breach in Wingdom, with Dangerous Bob being the main target to it. New Missions (Story 1) Same missions as the above, except these have easier difficulty (may be adjusted to harder with purchase) 'NPC Waves' 'Relive Story Purchase (Story 1)' ''Price and Reward'' On completing Hard and Very Hard missions within a certain period after its initial release, you have a chance of obtaining a special reward at Endgame Roulette. Click on the link next to the win to see the corresponding Mission. (Left - Solo, Right - Co-op) () = Original Price. Reduced after introduction of Hard Difficulty. Story 2 Missions The new missions features a certain crossover boss, with the robots from another dimention investigating Wingdom with the intention of turning it into a resort. You MUST complete Story 1 Very Easy at least once to have access to this Story Set. 'NPC Waves' As most of enemies are of Knightgear types, only their numbers are introduced. 'Relive Story Purchase (Story 2)' .* = Only obtainable once. Click on the link next to the win to see the corresponding Mission. (Left - Solo, Right - Co-op) Category:Mega Force Missions